Ring, Ring, Hello?
by HiroMasahashi
Summary: /The moment the sound had reached Ando's ears his face completely flushed./ In which Hiro changes his ringtone to something that Ando is not very happy to hear.


**A/N:** Based off this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: post/89114006778/imagine-if-person-as-ringtone-is-person-b-singing  
>Enjoy yet another HiroAndo fic by me ~

* * *

><p>Everything was completely fine one minute.<p>

Hiro and Ando had been walking through the Yamagato building as they happily discussed what they were going to do that night. They had just finished an exhausting day of work and were relieved that they were now leaving for the day. Almost everyone was heading off at this point so there were plenty of people nearby as they walked. They were just talking about their dinner plans when Hiro's phone rang.

Hiro had mentioned to Ando before that he always made sure to turn his phone's volume off when he was in public so it wouldn't draw attention to him if it rang. Hiro had also said that he had changed his ringtone a few days ago, but Ando hadn't heard the updated tune yet. Now however it could clearly be perceived by him and everyone else in the area.

The moment the sound had reached Ando's ears his face completely flushed. The ringtone was him drunkenly serenading Hiro very loudly and off key. He'd been singing a sappy love song while sputtering out things like 'I love you' and 'you are so amazing, my Super Hiro' in between lyrics. He was completely mortified as this played in front of many of his co-workers.

"I thought you deleted that!" He snapped at Hiro. He had been aware that Hiro had recorded this, as his boyfriend played it for him the morning after the incident. Ando had groaned and begged him to delete it while Hiro laughed and said that he would.

"I didn't." Hiro shrugged, trying to look innocent and failing as he grinned. "I'm sorry, I forgot to turn the volume off on my phone."

Ando hid his face in his hands in an attempt to avoid the eyes looking in his direction. He didn't remember ever being so embarrassed and hanging around with Hiro had caused him to have _a lot _of embarrassing moments. Listening to the sound of his own drunken voice was making him cringe. He didn't think anyone could sing much worse than he was in that recording. But the things he was blabbering out to Hiro during the song were equally as bad, if not worse than the singing itself. He was really considering never getting drunk again, because if it saved him from another incident like this, than it may just be worth it.

After what seemed like an eternity Hiro picked up his phone and said a happy hello. Ando wanted to attack his boyfriend at that moment. How could he change that to his ringtone and let it play in front of a bunch of their co-workers? Ando lifted his face out of his hands and saw that a couple people in the small audience were snickering. Another few were actually laughing in a very unkindly manner. One person mocked one of the things that Ando had sputtered out to Hiro in between his singing and that only increased the laughter. Ando seriously wished that the floor would swallow him whole. Of course, that would cause him to fall through a couple of stories and it would probably get him hurt, but at this point, that escape would be a relief.

That of course didn't happen, but Hiro grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the audience. Ando hadn't realized he had been standing frozen until that moment and was thankful to be moving away from other people. Hiro had already hung up his call, but Ando couldn't recall him even speaking to whoever was on the other end. He figured it was just because he tuned it out, being too distracted by his own embarrassing actions to care about the actual phone call.

The moment they were out of the building and away from people, Ando began to yell at his boyfriend again, "Why did you do that?!"

"You mean change my ringtone?"

"YES!"

"I thought that it was funny. I loved listening to you drunkenly serenade me." Hiro let out a small laugh. "It makes me happy! The whole incident was kind of cute."

"There was absolutely nothing cute about that." Ando crossed his arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't have to care so much what other people think, Ando-kun." Hiro suddenly sounded a lot more serious and genuine.

"Well I do care, because that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. People are going to remember that and I'm going to be made fun of constantly."

"Oh Ando, don't worry about that! I'm sure this will be forgotten very soon." He nodded confidently.

"You better be right." Ando paused before adding, "Either way, I am still very angry with you."

"I know you are, but you will get over it eventually."

"You drive me insane, Hiro."

"But you're stuck with me, so you're just going to have to get used to the insanity."

Ando actually laughed at that because he had indeed become used to the craziness that was his best friend and lover long ago. This only made Hiro's smile grow and he reached out and took Ando's hand in his. Ando was tempted to break the contact, but he didn't end up doing it.

"Did you still want to go to the restaurant a few blocks away for dinner?" Hiro asked.

Ando sighed again, but begrudgingly smiled. "Yes."

The two of them were walking in a comfortable silence for several long moments before Ando spoke about the incident again,  
>"That phone call better have been something seriously important."<p>

A guilty look flashed across Hiro's face. "Uh yes… Very important…."

"Hiro… what was the call about?"

"It was Kimiko. I had told her to call after work to-"

"You _told her_ to call?"

"Yes, but I didn't know the volume was-"

"Oh really?" Ando asked, not believing it. "Damn it, Hiro!"

He let go of Hiro's hand and lunged at him. Hiro yelped and managed to escape Ando's grasp, running down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Ando yelled as he began chasing after his boyfriend.


End file.
